


Crossed Wires

by Jacquieanne



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquieanne/pseuds/Jacquieanne
Summary: Based on Serena's first day back at Holby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any bad grammar and structure plans it was done very quickly

It's serena's first day back at Holby Hospital, Bernie is still in Sudan doing her humanity work.

Serena enters Holby City with the determination no matter what grief has occurred during her sabbatical she is ready to face it & support those who need it! As ever Serena is greeted with a huge welcome back by those who are left of AAU family! But there is always someone missing.... Her BMAM & their trauma unit.  
Serena enters her office to find Roxanna sitting there looking withdrawn & exhausted.... Serena recognised the symptoms... Grief & heartbreak.  
"Hi there... Welcome to Holby & AAU, I am Mrs Campbell, you can call me Serena, and you are?"

Roxanna was aware that someone had entered the office but refused to look up from the work she was trying to get on with. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as she suddenly ranked her eyes over Serena's body to greet her. Roxanna clears her throat, "I am Roxanna McMillan, a neurosurgeon, I'm based on Darwin just down here for a consultant".

Roxanna began to get up & walk through the office as Serena stopped her. "Roxanna I would like to talk to you if you have a minute".  
Roxanna replied "Sure, I just need to go and check my patients obs". Serena replied" I'll get Nurse Jackson to grab them and bring them to you".

Serena opened the office door, called over nurse Jackson and asked her sternly " Could you bring over Bed 4 file please for Ms McMillan ASAP?". Nurse Jackson Scurred across the ward to Bed 4 & hurried back, Serena thanked her & told that they shouldn't be distribue unless there is an emergency.

Serena closed the door, walked over to her side of the desk and took a seat. She placed the file down on top of her keyboard and invited Ms McMillan to take a seat.

Ms McMillan responded by moving her chair closer to Serena's desk. She was in reaching distance of serena's legs. Roxanna was growing concerned about why Ms Campbell wanted to converse about.

Serena took a deep breath before starting "Roxanna I wanted to talk to you about your recent loss, I wanted to give you my sympathy about your recent loss. Also I wanted to let you know that I am here if you ever need someone to talk to."

Roxanna was on the edge of her seat as Serena began to talk, her body language began to change as she realised what Serena was talking to her about. Roxanna started to relax and settle in her chair, when Serena stopped talking, Roxanna looked at her with a new perspective. Before Roxanna began to speak Serena was about to move... "Wait Serena would it be appropriate to ask if I could talk to you now?". "Of Course" Serena replied.

Roxanna began; " It...it's like a relief that David has passed away, the events of the day were rather traumatic & I am rather more concerned about Henrik than myself. I believe that it's a blessing that David has passed away before he deteriorated, does this make me sound like a horrible individual?"

Serena was shocked at how open Roxanna was being, Serena replied " I completely understand why you would be feeling relief & blessed for David's passing especially with his dementia but I believe you need to mourn the person you loved before the dementia began, as for Henrik I will take care of that."

Roxanna was bewildered by how Serena understood and all of a sudden she was overcome with this affection for this understanding women in front of her. Roxanna had began to move closer to Serena, Serena was well aware that Roxanna was vulnerable but had no idea that Roxanna had seen Serena this way. Roxanna began to move her head towards serenas and all of a sudden there lips were touching.

Serenas mind short circuited as Roxanna's lips were upon hers, as Serena began to move away the office door opened!

Who could be at the door to the office when she had told staff not to disturb her?

Bernie, her BMAM was standing, staring at Roxanna kissing Serena with such passion! Serena continued to move away & as her eyes lay upon her Bernie, she ran from her chair into her arms.

"Bernie.... You are here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Oh I've missed you"

Bernie took Serena in her arms and crashed there lips together & Roxanna was completely forgotten about!

Roxanna how ever ran from the office to Henriks office and opened up to him about everything that had just happened.

Meanwhile in the office Bernie and Serena we're still in there happy bubble of love. Serena gazed into Bernie's eyes, got down on one knee, pulled out a box & said "Bernie you are my one and only you have stood by me through thick & thin, would you be my wife?"

Bernie of course accepted but without them knowing, Roxanna & the rest of AAU had seen everything! Holby Rumour mill was going 1000 mph!

Would Roxanna ruin Serena's & Bernie's big news by her misjudgment of Serena's kindness?


	2. Bernie's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter regarding Bernie's reaction

Chapter 2 

Bernie had entered the office to find a stranger kissing Serena but as soon as Bernie and Serena's eyes locked everything was forgotten and they were in their own little world. 

Bernie was so focused on Serena, her beautiful Serena, standing in front of her. Her deep brown eyes and her curvaceous body. Bernie just wanted to hold her. 

Hours later after the whirlwind proposal, Bernie and Serena with lying in bed. This is when Bernie decided to talk to Serena about what she had walked in on in the office. 

"Serena, my dear, can I ask who that lady was in the office with you please?"   
Serena shuffled in the bed to see Bernie's body language before she replied she took a deep breath. "Bernie, that lady is guy self's replace also known as Roxanna McMillan, she came to the hospital just before Christmas before everything with Fredrick happened". 

While Serena was talking Bernie kept her face professional, Serena disliked it when Bernie decided to hide behind her wall, but Serena also knew she deserved it. 

Serena carries on "Her husband David had early on set dementia, he dies the day Fredrick attacked the Jac, Ollie and Raf".   
A little tear left both Bernie and Serena's eye at the mention on Rafs name.

Serena continued "I was in the office introducing myself as you know it was my first day back, I had heard off Henrik about David and decided to take it upon myself to talk to her. I think she may have got her wires crossed with concern and attraction".

Bernie's took a deep breath as Serena carried on speaking until she stopped.   
Bernie began to speak "Serena I love you and always will but promise me that kiss meant nothing.... Nothing at all.... Promise me I am the one you love". 

Serena was overwhelmed with love for Bernie and the only way she could convince Bernie of this was by crashing their lips together and putting all the passion she had into it. 

Finally Serena said "Bernie I love you and I want you and no one else I'd do anything to convince you of that".

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome 
> 
> Will be expanded on if individuals would like it to be


End file.
